


Folklore

by Filigranka



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Worldbuilding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-17
Updated: 2017-07-17
Packaged: 2018-12-02 07:41:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11504805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Filigranka/pseuds/Filigranka
Summary: Some house elves’ legends said that any elf who got freedom from their owners would lose their soul in return.





	Folklore

**Author's Note:**

  * For [marginaliana](https://archiveofourown.org/users/marginaliana/gifts).



Some house elves’ legends said that any elf who got freedom from their owners would lose their soul in return. They would wander—wander!—aimless and workless, sleeping under the stars, spending every day and every night in a different place, every day and every night meeting with different creatures, without a house they could call their home.

Little elves usually gasped in horror at that part, such a lonely, purposeless vision it was. But some of them would ask a thousand questions about the free, soulless house elves—where they wander? what they see?—their eyes wide with excitement.


End file.
